From Werewolf to Candidate
by fangirl2821
Summary: Severide gets really drunk and 'acts out' towards Chief Boden when he comes in for his shift the next morning, still a bit hung-over from the previous night's fun. The result, Severide is assigned a few, rather tedious jobs, that everyone hates getting stuck with! -Stay tuned for a creepy, multi-chaptered Halloween and Thanksgiving themed adventure!- Enjoy! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!


_**Okay, I have to take a moment to acknowledge my **__**amazing**__** editors, without whom I would not have been able to finish this story! Thank you SO much Holly and Kayla, without you, I couldn't have done this! I also have to thank everyone who gave me any type of ideas for this story, once again; I couldn't have written this without your help! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Italic Lines mean that the character is talking to his or her self.**_

"Ok Kelly, that's enough…" Casey mutters as he tries to pull his impaired friend from the bar, and six empty shots of scotch. "I know it's almost Halloween", Casey adds, half-dragging Kelly to his truck, "But still, you're going a bit crazy tonight."

"Oh shut up Casey!" Severide moans, as he grabs his head.

"Oohhhh!" Severide moans as his face generates a look of pain.

"I told you, you drank too much!" Casey replies his lips pulled into a smirk. "Good thing it's only five in the afternoon, maybe you can sleep _this_ off before your shift tomorrow."

"Just wanted…" Severide starts.

"C'mon…" Casey says.

"Do I have to call the Chief?" Casey warns, as he pulls Severide closer to his truck.

"Never!" Severide says, almost snapping out of his drunken state to answer his friend's warning.

"Just wanted to have some fun…" Severide says, hiccupping.

"I don't know even if I've ever seen you this drunk… Oh boy…" Casey says, finally managing to wrangle his friend into his truck.

"My head's…" Severide slurs, before his voice trails off.

"Killing you?" Casey finishes.

"That's to be expected from the amount you drank tonight." Casey says.

"I'm seeing the voices…" Severide moans from the back seat…

"_God help him!"_ Casey thinks with a roll of his eyes.

"What I don't get is why. We didn't even work today, and last shift was slow, no hard or tragic calls; why go out and drink?" Casey asks with a glance at Severide's figure sprawled in the back seat.

"Wanted to feel…" He falters, "Buzzed! It's the full moon, I swear, it makes me get drunk!" He adds, earning a skeptical look from Casey. "I think I'm half werewolf…"

"Why half?" Casey inquires. "It's weird, I think I remember a TV show a while back with a werewolf in it that looked just you, could just be a coincidence though…" Casey replies with a smirk.

"I always liked being a werewolf…" Severide says, still slurring and sounding very drunk.

"I'm just going to attribute your crazy memories to the fact that you are exceedingly drunk." Casey says with a sigh. "You know Shay is going to be on your ass for getting drunk, right?"

"She loves me, Severide chuckles, still very drunk and out of it. "I hope she's on my ass!"

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that…" Casey replies, as Severide's drunken laughter begins resound through the truck.

"_Ok… well first step, get him home… we are here, so that takes care of that."_ Casey says to himself, as he forms a mental checklist.

"You taking me somewhere? Are we going on an adventure?" Severide mumbles, gaining Casey's attention once more.

"You could say that, we are going to see Shay in her natural habitat, your loft!" Casey replies with a chuckle, playing along with Severide's drunken game.

"Sounds fun!" Severide tries to say.

"_Step two… get him upstairs… guess a fireman's carry is the way to go!"_ Casey thinks, thus continuing his checklist.

"Didn't think little brother could lift this much muscle!" Severide teases as Casey tries to lift his friend, who is practically dead weight.

"_I'm just glad this isn't a real fire, and I don't have to actually rush to get him somewhere!"_ Casey thinks to himself, as he gets in the elevator up to Severide's loft.

"_Step three… explain to Shay what happened"_ Casey says, adding to his metal checklist as he nears Severide's loft apartment.

"Here, just stand up!" Casey mutters, setting his friend down, but finding himself having to hold Severide up to keep him from falling.

_Casey knocks and Shay answers…_

`"What happened?" Shay immediately questions as she spots the teetering Severide.

"We had just a _tad_ too much to drink tonight…" Casey explains…

"Seems like it, he knows he has to work tomorrow, right?" Shay asks.

"I don't think he knows anything at this point…" Casey says, trying not to laugh, as Severide wobbles into the apartment and collapses face-first on the couch.

"Thanks Casey." Shay says, as she hugs him.

"No problem, Casey replies with a warm smile. "Better for me to rescue him from a bar, than a raging inferno right?"

"You got that right!" Shay says.

"See you tomorrow, I hope this is passed by then, for his sake…" Casey says, before turning to leave.

"Me too." Shay says to herself, as she closes the door, and gets her first real look at her passed out roommate.

"_Let him sleep, deal with the remnants of his hangover in the morning._ Shay's mind says, as she yawns.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

"_Uggg!_ Severide moans as he struggles to get up from the couch.

"What happened last night?" Severide asks as soon as he spots Shay downstairs.

"You had a little too much fun at the bar last night, if you get my drift…" Shay replies, shoving two Ibuprofen tablets at her still hung-over-looking roommate. "Take these, and try to look normal, we've got work today!" Shay says.

"Normal? What's that supposed to mean?" Severide counters.

"You look like hell! Sorry, maybe a shower will do you some good." Shay says trying not to laugh. "Casey practically had to drag you up here last night! I will admit it was slightly amusing." Shay says with a smile.

"I am never going to hear the end of this…" Severide whines.

"I'm pretty sure Casey's the only one who knows about last night; except for me." Shay replies.

"Casey's gonna me so much crap!" Severide moans.

"To be fair, you give Casey crap every single chance you get!" Shay counters, taking Casey's side.

"But that's my job as big brother!" Severide says, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I would get moving if I were you, you know you have a shift today!" Shay warns.

"Screw work, I'll go when I'm ready!" Severide snaps.

"Are you still hung-over? Because you're acting like it." Shay asks.

"No, my head just hurts!" Severide fires back.

"Boden will be mad if you are late!" Shay counters, raising an eyebrow.

"What's he going to do, fire me? Demote me?" Severide counters, trying to sound high and mighty.

"You know he still has to pick who gets the high 'honor' of candy duty on Halloween, right?" Shay responds with a grin. "I'd watch out if I were you!"

"I'd watch out if I were you!" Shay warns.

"He wouldn't do that to me!" Severide says, still sounding high and mighty.

"You never know what will happen if you test Boden." Shay says. "Now let's go! You are not going to make me late too!"

"Fine! Let's go." Severide says, grabbing his keys.

"10 minutes late… I never thought I'd see the day where Kelly Severide would be late to a shift!" Casey says, as Severide saunters into the firehouse.

"Shut it!" Severide playfully tosses at his fellow lieutenant.

"Oh, and we don't speak about last night! Ever!" Severide hisses in Casey's ear.

"Oh, don't worry, we won't!" Casey replies with a smile. "Boy, are you lucky we didn't get any calls first thing this morning!"

"There you are! What the hell are you doing coming in late!?" Boden asks, as he comes in looking for his Rescue Squad Lieutenant.

"Good morning to you too!" Severide says in a sassy tone.

"You seem out of sorts, so I'll give you some slack with your tone this morning, you best snap out of this pretty dang quick!" Boden warns, quickly becoming annoyed.

"Will do captain!" Severide replies with a sassy tone and mock salute.

"Oh, and by the way, where's that paperwork you were supposed to do from last shift?" Boden asks.

"Paperwork! Ha! Screw paperwork, I'll do it later!" Severide replies in a tone that earns a somewhat surprised look from Boden.

_The standoff between lieutenant and Chief has now attracted the attention of various firehouse 51 members._

"Casey, do you know anything about this?" Chief asks, turning to his mentally sound lieutenant.

"Uh.. Nothing Chief, he is probably just tired." Casey murmurs.

"He never acts out like this, if I was listening to my gut, I'd say he is a tad hung-over…" Boden says.

"What are you talking about?" Casey asks.

"Matt, don't lie to me…" Boden warns.

"Fine, we'll talk, but not here, meet you in your office in 2 minutes." Casey says.

"Severide!" Casey calls, motioning for Severide to join him.

"I'd snap out of this right now if I were you, Boden's getting pissed!" Casey warns.

"Ok, then boss." Severide replies, just as the first alarm of the day sounds, calling all the teams to action.

"_Oh, boy, this is going to be one __long__ shift…"_ Casey says to himself, as he rushes for his truck!

"_God help his get over this and get him in his 'work' mindset!"_ Casey shakes his head, as the Truck roars off.

"Hey Casey!" Severide calls, seeming to have his normal personality back.

"You seem better!" Casey says, shooting Severide a look.

"Just needed to get my gear on and see some action, that's all!" Severide starts "Boden wants a search, let's go, I really do need some action!" Severide remarks as he pulls on his mask and goes to kick in the door to the burning home before him.

"Sounds like a plan, Squad can take the bottom floor, and you and I will go up!" Casey says, pulling on his gear and following Severide inside.

"Dammit! There's going to be kids in here!" Casey mutters as he spies a toy on the floor, and his eyebrows pull together in worry.

"More rewarding for us in the end!" Severide shouts as he turns to head of the stairs. "Let's go get 'em!"

"Seems like you weren't kidding when you said you like rescuing kids!" Casey replies with a smile, before turning to follow Severide up the set of stairs.

"No I wasn't, I really do enjoy it! It makes me love my job even more!" Severide responds, as he begins to search the room.

"I got one!" Severide calls as he bends down to look under a bunk bed. "Oh wait, there's two!" Severide remarks out loud, after managing to coax on the kids out from under the bed.

"Casey, get him!" Severide calls as he picks up the little girl to get her outside.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Casey says, in a kind tone, while trying to appear less intimidating. "C'mon, it's ok, I promise!" Casey says in a calm voice, as the child coughs and reluctantly crawls toward him. "You'll see your sister soon, but first we have to get you outside!" Casey adds, still in a kind tone as he picks up the little boy. "We're coming out, Severide!" Casey says, radioing out to Severide, who is waiting outside.

"Here…" Casey starts as he pulls off his mask in an attempt to appear less scary to the little boy he is holding.

"Shay! Dawson!" Casey calls, as he emerges from the house. "Can you check these little guys out? But, you have to keep them together, Severide and I have to go back in!" Casey says.

"You got it, Casey!" Dawson replies as she retrieves the child from Casey, and takes him to rejoin his sister.

"Where's Hunter?" The little girl mumbles as she is being checked over by Shay.

"Severide, there's another kid inside!" Shay says as she radios the new details to him.

"Haven't seen a mom or dad yet either!" Casey says.

"Mills! Cruz! With us!" Casey orders.

"We need to find other kid, and then the mom and dad! This place is getting uglier by the second!" Severide says as the teams enter the home once more.

"I found the kid!" Mills says, as he enters the kitchen to find raging flames and the older boy unconscious on the floor.

"Severide and I can't find any parents, we've checked every room, seems like these kids were here alone" Casey replies.

"Dawson! Mills has got an older boy, and he's out cold, I don't know how bad he is!" Severide reports as he radios out to the waiting ambulance crew.

"What are you guy's names?" Shay asks the little kids in a kind and warm tone.

"Anna…" The little girl replies shyly.

"Uh… Jack!" The little boy hesitates before replying.

"We'll be ready, the little kids are fine, apart from being pretty shook-up!" Dawson replies back.

"Hey! We can only do so much to appear not-scary, and all this gear doesn't help our case any!" Severide challenges playfully.

"I don't think they are scared of you guys, so you don't need to worry about that!" Dawson says with a smile.

"Someone needs to get a hold of their parents, and figure out what we are going to do with the little ones." Casey says. "Got any ideas Chief?"

"Well, we can't leave them at the hospital alone…" Shay says.

"Bring them back to the house?" Chief suggests cautiously.

"I think that'll be a first for all of us…" Casey says.

"I don't think I've ever rescued kids without the parents being frantic to check on them afterwards…" Severide says as Shay and Dawson head off to the hospital with the older boy.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine!" Casey says to the now upset little kids.

"Looks like we are going to have a few tag-alongs, while we try and track down the parents." Chief says.

"Hey Chief! You should make Severide watch the kids back at the house!" Casey pipes up.

"Casey, you did not just say that!" Severide moans.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, I hope you learned your lesson! _'Do you're paperwork like you are supposed to do as a Lieutenant.' _" Boden says in a scolding tone.

"Casey should have to help me!" Severide protests.

"Why? He did his work on time?" Boden replies, as Casey smirks at Severide.

"Let them ride in the real fire truck on the way back!" Severide says, shooting a look at Casey.

"Ha-ha, fine, let's take the 2 little ones and get out of here." Casey says, as he and Severide head over to talk to the kids.

"How would you guys like to come back to the firehouse with us?" Severide asks, in a playful tone, as he bends down to the kids' level.

"YEAH!" Jack and Anna reply excitedly.

"Alrighty then, let's go!" Casey says, taking the kids to the truck with him.

"Up we go!" Cruz says, helping the kids up into the truck.

"Severide! Once we get back, they're all yours!" Casey says over his radio.

"I have no idea how I can entertain them, suggestions?" Severide ventures.

"Maybe leave your gear out and let them see it up close?" Casey suggests.

"We could start there, thanks Casey!" Severide replies.

"No problem, always happy to help out big brother!" Casey says, laughing.

"Funny, Casey, I'll see you back at the house, maybe you can hang out with the kids too- what's better than one firefighter, two firefighters, right?" Severide replies smiling.

"_Ok, let's see here…"_ Severide starts, as he takes off his gear, and sets it down by the Squad table as the Truck arrives back at 51.

"Careful now." Casey says as he helps the kids down from the truck.

"This guy here, is gonna show you some of the gear we use." Casey says, leading the kids over to Severide.

"Hey guys!" Severide responds.

"His name is Severide, but you guys can call him Kelly! Casey says, with a grin, before earning an annoyed look from Severide.

"Who wants to try on a helmet?" Severide asks, holding up Casey's battered helmet.

"Hey! That's my line!" Mills challenges playfully as he walks in.

"Everyone has to start somewhere!" Severide says, as he places Casey's helmet on Anna's head.

"It's heavy!" Anna says smiling.

"Oooh! I want to try!" Jack says excitedly.

"Hang on a sec…" Severide starts as he reaches for his own helmet. "Here, gotta have the jacket too!" Severide says, putting his jacket over Jack's shoulders and the helmet on his head.

"Wow…" Mills and Casey both say quietly from the corner.

"He's really good with kids!" Mills says.

"I know, but he doesn't want anyone else to know that…" Casey says with a grin.

"I've always had a feeling that he has a soft spot for kids, I've seen the way his expression changes when he figures out there's kids that need rescuing." Mills says.

"I just don't get why he's so afraid for people to see his soft side." Casey says, confiding in the young candidate.

"See? Isn't that cool?" Severide says standing back to get a look at Jack, before he gets a look on his face as if he's remembering something…

"This stuff is huge!" Jack says laughing.

"It has to protect us from the fires, so yes it's 'huge' " Severide replies, motioning for Anna to come stand by him. "Here…" Severide says, before slinging his radio over Anna, and grabing Casey's helmet once more.

"Now all you guys need to do is to grow a little, and you guys could be firefighters some day!" Severide says with a tender smile.

"Wow Severide, seems like you are pretty good with kids!" Casey says, coming over to admire his fellow lieutenant's handy work.

"Shut it!" Severide says quietly.

"Jack! Anna! Thank goodness you're alright!" The kids' mom says as she comes rushing into the firehouse, eager to get her kids back.

"We were just trying to keep them entertained!" Severide says, looking in Casey's direction.

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done!" The kids' very relieved mother exclaims.

"It was no trouble, seems like Anna and Jack here had a blast!" Severide says, bending down to retrieve his helmet and jacket from Jack.

"Thank you for everything!" Anna and Jack's mother says again, as she and the kids make their exit.

"Mom wait!" Both kids exclaim at once, as they run back inside to give Severide a hug.

"Thanks Kelly!" Jack ventures in his bravest little boy voice, before rejoining his mom.

"Hey mom! I want to be a firefighter now!" Severide hears Jack say just before he loses sight of them.

"For the record, I think you'd make a great dad!" Casey says after the kids are gone.

"I honestly don't know what makes me so good with kids. Severide admits. "I guess I'm just naturally good at it."

"Seems to me like they loved you!" Casey says.

"Can I ask you a question?" Severide suddenly ventures.

"Yeah, sure…" Casey replies making a puzzled face.

"Is it weird, that I kept seeing a little version of Andy appear in Jack when he had my gear on?" Severide confides in his fellow lieutenant.

"I don't think that's weird, maybe that happened on purpose…" Casey says.

"What do you mean?" Severide asks.

"Maybe that house fire, rescuing those kids, and then bringing them back to house, only to have you realize how much Jack looks like a little version of Andy, was all _Andy's_ doing…" Casey suggests.

"How…" Severide starts but his voice trails off.

"Maybe that is his way of telling y-, us that he is okay…" Casey says.

"He doesn't want either one of us to take all the blame…" Severide says.

"Exactly…" Casey says.

"I needed this, I really did need this…" Severide says.

"Need what?" Casey inquires.

"Just some time to decompress, I guess you could call it." Severide says. "Kids seem to put me at ease for some reason, even if it's just a quick rescue." He admits quietly…

"Severide!" Boden calls as he enters the vehicle bay.

"Yeah?" Severide asks, with an almost nervous tone.

"We have a kids tour coming in 20 minutes, and you get to do it!" Boden says.

"C'mon Chief!" Severide begs.

"This is what you get for coming in late!" Boden says with a grin.

"C'mon Chief, I haven't given a tour in like 7 years, I don't rememebr how to do it!" Severide pleas.

"I'm sure Mills will remind you if you just ask!" Chief replies with a smile.

"Thanks for the advice…" Severide says sarcastically.

"Have fun!" Chief remarks as he heads to the common room.

"Yeah right!" Severide replies even more sarcastically.

"Hey Mills!" Severide calls.

"What's up lieutenant?" Mills replies as he walks over to see what his lieutenant needs.

"Boden said I have to give the next kids tour…" Severide starts.

"That's actually funny! You're asking me about this why, exactly?" Mills says.

"I don't remember what stuff I'm supposed to cover, I only gave a few tours in my 2 years as candidate, its been a while…" Severide admits sheepishly.

"Just get out your gear, explain it to them in a way that kids would understand, and demonstrate how we use it; not much to it really." Mills replies.

"Thanks Mills! I'm hoping all this is part of Casey and Boden's little revenge plan, and that it won't last more than today." Severide says.

"I don't know anything about a revenge plan…" Mills says, trying to hide a smile.

"Good luck, by the way." Mills adds before exiting the room.

"Hey kids!" Severide says, trying to get his tour off to a confident start.

"What's that?" A curious kid asks, pointing to Severide's gear spread out on the floor.

"That, is the stuff that firefighters wear when we go into burning buildings, it protects us from the smoke and flames." Severide replies, as he pulls on his jacket to show the kids.

"How long have you been a firefighter?" A little girl asks.

"About 15 years, and I've loved every minute of it!" Severide replies with a smile.

"Now, this firehouse is different than most; this house has a truck company and a rescue squad company. Rescue Squad takes care of the more 'complicated' calls that come in, and the truck mostly fights the fires and searches buildings." Severide explains.

"Cool!" A couple of the kids say in unison.

"Let me show you show you something else we use that helps keep us safe." Severide says as he puts on his airpack and shows the kids the PASS alarm he has. "This is called a PASS alarm, if a firefighter is hurt or doesn't move for about 20 seconds, this alarm goes off, so we know where to find him." Severide says before setting off the alarm for a few seconds.

"That's really loud!" One of the kids says.

"It has to be, so we know where to look!" Severide says with a smile.

"What does the thing you're wearing on your back do?" Another kid asks, pointing to Severide's air pack.

"_At least they are asking questions… Makes it easier for me to know what to talk about!_ Severide's mind says.

"This helps us breathe in really smoky rooms." Severide says holding up his mask. "We put these on and we can breathe fresh air and are protected from the smoke." Severide explains as simply as he can; before he puts the rest of his gear on to show the kids what a fully geared firefighter looks like.

_Severide sees a couple of the kids get nervous expressions on their faces, and then takes off his gear._

"One thing you guys always have to remember; is that even though firefighters may look really scary, they're never there to scare or hurt you, we are only there to help you!" Severide says as he bends down to the kids' level. "Alright then, now let's go have a look around the rest of the firehouse!" Severide says smiling, as he exits the room with the group of kids.

"_Wow…" _Casey thinks to himself as he continues to watch Severide quietly from the corner.

"Seems like those kids really like him…" Casey says to Mills quietly.

"Never would have guessed…" Mills responds.

"Chief should make tours Severide's regular job!" Mills says with a smile.

"Then what would we have you do?" Casey challenges with a laugh.

"Every other annoying job you don't want to do?" Mills replies.

"We kind of already do that!" Casey replies, still smiling.

"Where did Severide get off to this time?" Boden asks as enters the vehicle bay again.

"Right here Chief, what do you need?" Severide says stepping forward.

"You seem better…" Boden says with a smirk.

"I just needed some action, to… uh… get into my work mindset!" Severide stammers.

"Well you can thank your little entrance this morning if you want, but I'm giving you get the 'high honor' of candy duty tonight, and I don't want to hear any complaints. Boden replies, as Casey tries desperately to hold back a smile.

"You've got to be kidding, I just did a kids tour!" Severide says, as he shoots a look at Casey.

"Part 2 of our little revenge plan…" Boden says with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, so you two _were_ planning something?" Severide counters.

"Only since this morning!" Casey says with a grin.

"I thought you said you'd never speak of this!" Severide tosses at Casey.

"Oh I didn't say anything, Chief asked." Casey says grinning.

"Hey Chief, I've got an idea." Casey says as his grin turns to a smirk.

"Okay then, let's hear it." Boden replies.

"Damn it Casey! I know that look, you are planning some sort of revenge aren't you?" Severide says.

"I wouldn't call it _revenge_…" Casey says still smirking.

"Oh no…" Severide says.

"I think Severide needs to be taught a real lesson for acting out this morning…" Casey continues.

"Meaning what?" Severide and Boden inquire of the truck lieutenant.

"Severide should have to get into the Halloween spirit on candy duty, I think we should make him dress up as the firehouse Candidate for the night!" Casey says with a smile.

"I already endured my 2 years of hell, no way Casey!" Severide counters.

"I agree, Severide needs some Halloween spirit, and needs to learn his lesson the hard way!" Boden replies.

"Mills gets to be in Severide's shoes for the night- let him be in charge of Squad!" Casey pipes up.

"I will get you back for this Casey!" Severide says.

"I'm sure you will, just not before tonight!" Casey replies.

"We really should make you wear a Candidate shirt around the house for the rest of the shift." Boden says just as the alarms sound, signaling the second call of the shift.

**TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3, AMBULANCE 61, BATTALIAN 25, BUILDING FIRE…**

"Your are so lucky right now Severide!" Boden says.

"Seems like it!" Severide says as he jumps into the Squad truck.

_**Earlier that day…**__ (A bit of a flashback so you guys know the context of the prank and are introduced to the kids involved)_

"_C'mon Kayla! Its Halloween have some fun, and help us with our prank!" Kayla's friend Mikey says trying to convince her to help._

"_Yeah! It will be fun!" Kayla's other friend TJ pipes up._

_"I thought it would be fun a week ago, but I really don't think we should go through with this…" Kayla says in a worried tone, "We've already picked the lock to the chemistry room and we could get in lots of trouble for that!" _

"_We're not going to get into trouble, as long as we mix this stuff correctly and book it out of here in time!" TJ says, pointing to the chemicals the kids have grabbed._

"_I don't even know what this stuff is, I just know it will make a great stink bomb!" Mikey says._

"_I really don't think…" Kayla starts._

_***BOOM!***_

"_Oh crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" TJ says as he and Mikey scramble out of the soon to be engulfed room, and not even bothering to go back for Kayla._

_***Oooof!* (The sound of Kayla hitting the floor, unconscious from breathing the fumes of their prank gone wrong)**_

"Does anyone else realize where we are?" Casey asks as the teams arrive on scene.

"Can't see the sign exactly, but I think we're at a middle school.

"Yeah… I think I've seen this place a few times before…" Cruz replies.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder…" Casey says.

"This is kind of why I hate Halloween…" Severide says, as Squad arrives on scene.

"I'm just hoping this is some Halloween prank gone wrong, and that it's nothing too serious… crazy kids." Casey mutters.

"I'm smelling some sort of chemical… I don't know what it is, but obviously it created some sort of explosion." Severide says pointing the west side of the building, which has smoke pouring from it.

"That was quick!" Severide says as he and Casey enter the building to find 2 kids trying to escape.

"You guys okay?" Casey asks in a concerned tone.

"Can't brea - TJ tries to say, before collapsing at Casey's feet.

"Mills! Cruz!" We need some help in here!" Severide calls over the radio.

"You got them Casey? I'm going to go farther in." Severide says.

"You shouldn't go alone, just wait for Mills!" Casey says, but Severide has his mind in 'hardcore rescue mode' so he is already gone.

"Kayla…" Mikey chokes out.

"Severide! One of the boys down here says that there is another girl upstairs, Kayla's her name." Casey says over his headset.

"Got it, have Mills get Mikey out first, then send him help me search." Severide says.

"Mills! Go help Casey get one of these kids out, then come help me search!" Severide calls over his radio to the candidate.

"Got it lieutenant!" Mills responds almost instantly.

"I got you, you'll be fine, and your friends will be fine." Mills says as he leads the now frantic Mikey out to Shay and Dawson to be checked over.

"Kayla!" Mikey tries to yell but is overtaken by coughing.

"Just calm down, these guys will get your friends out!" Shay says trying to calm the still frantic Mikey down.

"Severide! Mills is coming up!" Casey says as he and Cruz try to tend to TJ.

_***TJ coughs again***_

"Let's give him some air and let's get him out of here!" Casey says, as he pulls off his mask and puts it on TJ.

"Shay! Dawson! We've got a boy in here, he's in pretty bad shape, and deteriorating quickly!" Casey says. "You are going to want to call for another rig, Severide's inside searching for another kid!"

"Thanks Casey, we'll be ready, and the boy Mills brought out is fine!" Dawson says.

"We'll be out in a few minutes!" Casey says.

"Let's go!" Cruz says. "I don't know how long he can last!" Cruz tells Casey, just as TJ falls completely unconscious.

"We need to move, now!" Casey says as the pair rushes outside with their precious cargo.

"Kayla!" Severide calls, as he kicks in the door to a room.

"_Dammit!"_ He growls as he spies the motionless body of a girl on the floor. "Mills! Get up here now! I found the girl, and this room is falling apart at its seams!"

"Right here lieutenant!" Mills says as he comes up behind Severide.

"Let's get her out of here, I can't even tell if she's breathing!" Severide says.

"Hey Gabby, Severide found the girl, but she's in really bad shape too, make sure you have a rig ready to go!" Mills says as he radios to the paramedics outside.

"Already done! TJ's on his way to the hospital, and we're ready down here for Kayla!" Dawson replies.

"Be outside soon!" Mills says over the radio, before turning to help Severide with Kayla.

"Man I hope we can save her!" Severide says, as he lifts Kayla up and starts the trek outside, Mills in tow.

" 'Hardcore rescue mode' I assume?" Mills says.

"What?" Severide asks.

"Oh, that's what Casey calls it when you really get 'in to' a rescue!" Mills replies.

"Wow…" Severide starts, before he gets outside with the still unconscious Kayla.

"Mills! Come with us, we could use the extra help!" Shay says before jumping in front to drive.

"Sounds good!" Mills says before joining Dawson in the back.

"Just do everything you can!" Severide lightly begs as the ambulance rushes off towards the hospital.

"Still out cold, but she's breathing at least." Dawson says, as she finds a pulse on Kayla.

"Not all good though, she's got what I would call a 2nd degree burn on her hand, going all the way up her forearm…" Mills remarks after he finishes a basic check.

"That'll heal with time, at least she's alive." Dawson says, as Kayla slowly opens her eyes.

"By the size of the fire, I'm honestly not surprised she got burned." Mills says.

"She's regaining consciousness, that's a really good sign!" Dawson says, as Kayla stirs a little bit more.

"Best part of the job isn't it? Seeing a victim rebound right in front of your eyes!" Mills says.

"It really is!" Dawson replies with a tender smile.

"We just have to keep her calm, and well, alive until we get to the hospital!" Mills says.

"Wonder how TJ ended up doing? I heard he pretty much collapsed at Casey's feet." Dawson says.

"I can check later, but I'll let you know." Mills says.

"We're here!" Shay calls from the front.

"Good timing too, she's semi-conscious but no where near 'out of the woods'." Dawson replies.

"Guess we'll have another kid to ask about later, I was going to ask about TJ, wanna come?" Shay asks.

"I was just going to ask about him too!" Dawson replies.

"Let's go then." Shay says as the two paramedics enter the hospital behind the doctors that have already swarmed around Kayla.

"I have no idea why I can't stop thinking out this Kayla girl we rescued today…" Severide admits as he sits down at the Squad table after the long, and rather tense call.

"Was there something different about this rescue, did you do anything different?" Casey asks.

"Not that I can think of, I've rescued tons of kids, and usually can put it out of my mind right after…" Severide says.

"Maybe it was the fact that you heard how worried Mikey was about his friend." Casey suggests.

"Maybe…" Severide agrees.

"Seems like you and Cruz did more to save TJ than Mills and I did to rescue Kayla. Severide says.

"Well, Kayla was already out cold when you found her, TJ practically collapsed at my feet, so we had to act pretty fast!" Casey says.

"I will admit, that was pretty impressive, how fast you and Cruz got him out, after he collapsed, almost as fast as Squad could have done!" Severide says.

"Still not as good as your Squad huh?" Casey counters.

"I never said that!" Severide says with a smile.

"Do you ever wish you were on Squad?" Severide suddenly asks Casey.

"You know, I've never really thought about it, didn't ever go for it when I had the chance. I quite honestly don't think about it enough to give you a fair answer to that question." Casey replies.

"Trying to avoid me Severide?" Chief asks as he finally comes upon the Rescue Squad lieutenant.

"No, not on purpose… Should I be trying to avoid you?" Severide asks with a grin.

"I just wanted to tell you to get moving outside for candy duty!" Boden says with a smile.

"Not before you put this on!" Casey says, revealing a 'Candidate' shirt that he stole from Mills.

"I thought you guys were joking about that!" Severide says, before grabbing the shirt from Casey.

"A little 'demotion' will be good for you!" Chief counters.

"Ha-ha, very funny…" Severide says.

"Look what just came in for everyone!" Otis says, as he walks out onto the vehicle bay floor.

"It's a thank-you note for the house from some Kayla girl's parents." He says, putting the note down on the Squad table.

"Now, go get changed! We wouldn't want to disappoint the little children on Halloween would we?" Casey taunts.

"Oh, shut up Casey!" Severide fires back.

"Hey Mills! Severide is getting demoted tonight, so you're job is to keep him from relaxing at the Squad table, think you can do that?" Casey asks.

"I think I can manage that!" Mills says with a smile.

"Oh does this shirt bring back memories of my candidacy! I hate it!" Severide whines, as he grabs his jacket, helmet, and the bag of candy.

"Have fun!" Casey calls in a sarcastic tone.

"I'll have way more fun coming up with revenge that equals the kind of hell you're putting me through for you Casey!" Severide calls back.

"Sure you will!" Casey challenges.

"This ought to be one fun night!" Cruz says to Otis, as the pair try to hold back a laugh.

"A true _Casey vs. Severide_ scenario!" Otis replies.

"Hey guys, tonight is like the only night where we can freely bug Severide, so let's go outside and mess with him!" Casey says to his team as he enters the common room.

"Just give him a few minutes to get used to it, then I will give you permission to mess with him!" Boden says from the corner.

"Wow, you guys must really want to teach Severide a lesson, because Boden just gave you permission to mess with him!" Herrmann says.

"It's one lesson that has to be learned the hard way! _Don't mess with Boden!_" Casey says grinning.

"Seems like it to me!" Herrmann replies.

"_At least the trick-or-treaters won't know the hell I'm enduring tonight…"_ Severide's mind muses before the first trick-or-treaters arrive. "Hey guys!" Severide says, trying to sound like he's having a good time.

"Thanks!" The two little kids say with a smile.

"Thank you for all your work in this city." The kids' dad says before continuing down the block.

"Hey Kelly!" Jack says as he comes bounding up to Severide.

"Kellllly!" Anna says, just as excited as her brother to see Severide.

"Hey guys! Glad you came back!" Severide says with a smile.

"They had to come back and see you guys! The time they spent with you a few days back is all they've been talking about!" Jack and Anna's mom says.

"Glad they liked it- because we had a lot of fun having them!" Severide says, before turning around to catch of glimpse of Casey who is watching the encounter commence outside.

"Thanks again!" Jack and Anna's mom says

"Come back anytime, the guys would love to see them again!" Severide says, as the kids continue on their Halloween night fun.

"Really liked you huh?" Casey says as he comes up behind Severide.

"Guess so!" Severide replies.

"Hope we can see them around again, I had a lot of fun with them!" Severide admits.

"Like I said before, you'd make a great dad!" Casey says with a smile, before heading back inside.

"Alight, he's in a good mood, let's go have some fun with him!" Casey says as he gets back inside.

"Before you guys ask for candy, I'll tell you the answer to your question 'NO!'" Severide says as he spies the guys approaching.

"Who says we want candy?" Otis replies.

"I'll make you a deal, whoever can come back out here and show me the most Halloween spirit, can have some candy." Severide challenges.

"C'mon Cruz! That's pathetic!" Severide laughs as Cruz makes his attempt to get some candy.

"You really think you're going to win the candy by just putting on your gear and coming back out here?" Whoever convinced you of that, is an idiot!" Severide says, still laughing.

"_Note to self, __never__ listen to Otis…" _Cruz tells himself before dejectedly heading back inside to rejoin the now laughing truck team.

"You know what else is pathetic, that fact that Mills is the only Squad guy who is playing along with the truck team's Halloween games!" Severide laughs again.

"I just wanted to see them annoy you, then Casey pulled me into it!" Mills replies with a grin.

"Candidate can't say no to anybody, ha!" Severide says with a smile

"Nice job Cruz!" Otis says sarcastically.

"Shut up Otis!" Cruz tries to say in an annoyed tone, fails, and busts out with laughter.

"I think we should send Mills outside, to see who can really be the best lieutenant of Squad!" Casey pipes up.

"Really Casey? I've lost to him in every contest so far, what makes this one different?" Mills questions.

"Just go outside and do you're best _'I'm Severide, and don't screw with me impression' _Casey says, laughing.

"How about you then? When I lose, what are you going to try?" Mills challenges.

"Oh don't you worry guys, I've got it all planned out." Casey says, smirking.

"I don't even want to guess what that could mean…" Herrmann says.

"Fun being the Candidate again, isn't it?" Mills teases as he walks up to Severide outside.

"I already had my 2 years of hell, just remember I can make your time as Candidate hell too!" Severide playfully warns.

"I'm quite aware!" Mills says with a smile.

"…and I thought Casey gave me hell…" Mills says, his voice tailing off.

"Oh, believe me Mills; Casey doesn't know how to give anybody hell!" Severide replies laughing.

"I think you'd be surprised at what kind of hell and torture he's capable of delivering, I would know remember?" Mills says with a laugh.

"Obviously you're not going to try and get candy from 'Candidate Kelly' here; so let me show how it's done!" Casey says, as he joins the pair outside.

"Candidate Kelly! That's a good one Casey!" Mills says, barely able to contain his laughter.

"Casey, if you start calling me that, I swear…" Severide warns.

"Whatever you say Candidate Kelly!" Casey says with a laugh.

"This is going to be a long shift isn't it?" Severide asks.

"You got that right!" Casey says with a grin.

"When I get off this shift… I swear, I'm going to come up with the best revenge plan for you!" Severide challenges.

"I can't wait to see what you come up with!" Casey says sarcastically.

"So are you actually going to try and get candy from me or not?" Severide asks.

"G'day mate!" Casey says, surprising Severide.

"Whoa! That's a really convincing Australian accent you have there, I'm impressed." Severide admits, before releasing the candy bowl to Casey.

"How do you do that?" Severide asks, sounding a bit childish.

"Do what?" Casey asks.

"The accent thing!" Severide says.

_Casey turns around to make sure that Mills is gone…_

"That isn't an accent, that's my voice…" Casey admits.

"You mean you're from Australia?!" Severide says, as a grin begins to form across his face.

"Yeah, but I moved her when I was a little kid, so that's why I sound American!" Casey says, "But I can still pull off the Aussie thing pretty well, I suppose."

"I have to admit, that's really cool, considering that I'm from a tiny town in Pennsylvania no one's ever heard of!" Severide says with a smile.

"Just don't spill this to anyone- I would get so much crap from everyone, especially Otis and Cruz." Casey pleads.

"No 'prob mate!" Severide replies, trying his best at an Australian accent.

"We might have to work on your accent a bit!" Casey says with a laugh.

"I think we've been out here long enough, it's almost 9:30, I think most of the kids will be gone by now." Severide says.

"I think that's a good assumption." Casey says, now back in his American accent.

"I heard your team saying they were going to tell crazy stories from past Halloween shifts they've endured." Severide says.

"Oh boy, I'd like to hear what they come up with!" Casey replies.

"Maybe I can take a crack at that book again, if we get some good stories…" Severide says, as he remises at the memory.

"Book? You wrote a book?" Casey asks.

"_Tried to_, once; a long time ago- never worked out…" Severide admits.

"You know being the Squad Lieutenant has to have given you enough stories for a book- I mean think of the stories that 51 has, would be enough for a book, maybe even two!" Casey says.

"Maybe I'll try again someday." Severide replies, as he feels around for the little black notebook he still has stashed in his pocket for moments like this.

"So what's this about Halloween horror stories I hear?" Casey questions his team, as he and Severide re-enter 51.

"We got bored, so we started seeing who's got the creepiest Halloween shift story to tell." Otis says.

"It's Herrmann's turn!" Cruz says, shooting a look at 51's veteran firefighter.

"So what's your story Herrmann?" Casey challenges.

"Come back to me… Cruz first." Herrmann replies.

_Cruz shifts nervously in his chair, as he contemplates telling the story he has in mind. _

"You guys really want to know?" Cruz asks the now very eagerly waiting truck team.

"Yeah we do!" Severide replies, getting excited.

"Well, I do have a story… I hope you guys aren't scared of ghost stories!" Cruz says, with a grin.

**TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3, AMBULANCE 61, BATTIALIAN 25, **

**GANG SHOOTING…**


End file.
